The father of all
by TheKindredzzz122
Summary: The story has been cancelled . Planning to have a re-write after correcting all the grammatical errors and mistakes .
1. The Father of all

**Hello this story is ''The Father Of All''**

 **I dont own anything...**

 **Note: is my first time writing stories so please don't post negative critic response**

 **story may have some little crossovers**

 **story maybe a crackfic(even though i don't know what that means)**

 **may have wrong spelling and grammar**

 ** _Introduction_**

This is about naruto who have his world destroyed by juubi and kaguya charkra overload, now naruto carries all the souls of shinobi and his friends within him,he can create living beings and have his children improve the world he have been after million years of sleep decide to visit the world and proud of his children but frowns on the inhabitants who have made countless sins,so he decided to purge the sins so this world will not be like his.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Introduction:**

After the fourth great ninja war, some of the leftover white zetsu escaped then they secretly store the leftover charkra from juubi and kaguya,and make a weapon out of it,they slowly recruit the missing ninja from all villages most of the missing ninja is between A-rank and ten years of peace ,the five great villages combine their land into one, they named their new village " _The village hidden in shinobi_ " also known as " _Republic Allied Ninja City_ "( _not the kind of a city that have sky scrapers most of the city consists of traditional Japanese buildings in the old times_ ).Most of the shinobi still trains because there still have some bandits,warmongers and missing ninja that still needs to be kages do not have one leader but have 5 leaders consists of mist,cloud,stone,leaf and sand.

Naruto have become the 6th hokage, Gaara sill the kazekage, A is still the raikage, Kurotsuchi is the tsuchikage and mei is still the mizukage,Under their rule the village thrived,most of the clans are becoming friends,forge alliances, and record their clan jutsu in their vault. Now,naruto have fufillled jiraiya,hagoromo and nagato wish for peace,but alas no peace can last forever if there is still have conflict because the remaining zetsu,bandits and missing ninja who decide to join together declare war on the "Allied Ninja Forces" the enemy were easy to dealt with they were surprised that the Allied ninja is so strong after 10 years, so the leader of the enemy forces make the "Ultimate Weapon" Self-Destruct the force of the explosion were able to destroy the whole solar system.

So in their last hope naruto decide to defuse the explosion but have grim result,the result is the whole world will be destroyed the enemy leader laughed that it is inevitable that they will be destroyed anyway,soon he is killed, so the allied ninja decide to let naruto survive they take all their clan jutsus,bloodlines scrolls,weapons,jutsu scrolls,taijutsu,genjutsu,hiden and forbidden scrolls,fuiinjutsu scrolls,medical techiniques,puppet techniques,relics,tools,their history,headbands,and they seal thier souls inside making naruto **"** the carrier of all shinobi souls,the legacy of shinobi,the god of shinobi,the giver of bloodlines,the 2nd rikudo sage and many other titles **"**.

After that ,naruto watched in sadness that his world has been destroyed,after that naruto decide to stay at the moon and trains in all his newly gained abilities,After one thousand years naruto discovered he is immortal and invincible he cant be killed in anyways there is no limit in his immortality,he also have all bloodlines,including eye techniques ,body techniques,Sub-elemental charkra technique and clan took years to train himself all the shinobi techiniques including clan techniques like the Aburame,Hyuuga,Kurama,Yuki,etc. **(Naruto have all the skills since all the souls of shinobi are combined with naruto's which means naruto have the yin seal,dead bone pulse,sharingan,byakugan,rinnegan,become soul form,control infinite puppets and human puppets,control blood,mind-control,shadow manipulation,size manipulation,etc).(naruto is very overpowered in a godly level)**

Naruto also can create anything include living beings with the level of the gods, so to fill his need for company he create beings and named them **( chaos and order,izanagi and izanami,fuxi and nuwa,and others).** While raising them,he feels very happy and proud of his children,he loved his sons and daughters very much but when they grow older naruto is sad they will not need him anymore and let them rebuild the a while, some of his children were jealous of their siblings creating beings and objects better than them,so they in their hatred destroy every creation of his siblings but were stopped by naruto,naruto decide to eliminate his son hatred by using a special jutsu so making his son do not hate his that most of his sons were in awe,that they get to see their father in action,and some them grew power-hungry and hatched a plot to steal naruto's powers,naruto have read their mind were saddened that his children were becoming like this so he used his special jutsu again on his children and erasing their memories of his abilities and went in one more glance he vanish to who-knows where.

When his children woke up,they have no recollection of anything and then shrugged that they must have been sleeping after recreating the planet,they decide to rule parts of the world to prevent war and quarrel amongst hoped their father were able to see this,and someday be reunited to their that,they went their separated ways to create new thing and once in a 500 years they would hold a meeting and talk about their childrens,land and waiting for their father.

=-=-=- **END** =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 **Hope you guys enjoy this,remember naruto is very over powered. I hope this is not a crack fic .**

 **Please let me hear how you like it or hate it,but please remember don't give me a harsh critic responses because this is my first time writing stories.**

 **The pairing may be a secret but u may can decide what pairing u want or give him a i prefer naruto not to have too much lovers.**

 **Hope like it ! Rate and review :D the positive ones make me smile and :( the negative one make me frown...**

 **Flamers and annoying stop reading and don't leave a review because i do not like your crtitc reviews**


	2. Rememberance of memories(kaguya)

I am so happy that you guys liked it,and your reviews were so much everybody keep them coming:D

Any questions u like to ask just PM me

The pairing is still decided but i bet you guys suggest some of the olympians.I will give you a hint from olympians paring 3 person and from shinobi is still undecided but haku may be in the pairing because i did not see any fic with haku in it.I just need to figure out how to make the pairing, the pairing will effect the story so i need time to think it over to see how it would affect it.

is an introduction in a way.

have wrong spelling and grammar

is inspired by an old legend

 **Chapter 2**

 **Reincarnation of souls/Rememberance of memories:(kaguya)**

Naruto pov:

Now naruto discover that he can revive people but it turned them into a baby with no memorieslike an reincanation,the limit to his revival jutsu is three people per 3 months,so he revived kaguya and tried reviive haku his first true friend and his parents.

Most of his children think he is dead,but in reality he is at the moon still creating beings,he built a ''city of the moon'' where the shinobi souls live in, it is also called the ''city of purity'' since everything is pure white,they think that ''Earth'' is impure and unclean because the gods and humans are full of pollution,sinners,hatred and sorrow,but Princess kaguya and naruto do not think like that because it has bugs,birds,beasts,trees,flowers,grass and feelings. **(and yes naruto revived kaguya but she is not evil).(now the residents of the moon are celestial beings they cannot be detected by lunar deities)**

Kaguya pov:

Kaguya wanted to experience the life of a mortal in earth,so she purposely commit a crime,and as punishment the celestial shinobi sent kaguya to live in earth with no memories of her life in the moon but that is she wanted because she wanted to experience the childhood and peace she never experienced. So,naruto turned kaguya into a baby and sent her to earth to live there and experience life in earth,she is founded and adopted by a kind and lonely bamboo cutter named "miyatsuko" and his wife,they discover that kaguya grows fast,after a month she is five years old,she always plays with her village friends.

While walking around the forest they sing:

Round, round, go round, Waterwheel, go round

Go round, and call Mr. Sun

Go round, and call Mr. Sun

Birds, bugs, beasts, grass, trees, flowers

Bring spring and summer, fall and winter

Bring spring and summer, fall and winter

Round, round, go round, Waterwheel, go round

Go round, and call Mr. Sun

Go round, and call Mr. Sun

Birds, bugs, beasts, grass, trees, flowers

Bring Spring and Summer, Fall and Winter

Bring Spring and Summer, Fall and Winter

Birds, bugs, beasts, grass, trees, flowers

Then kayuga suddenly interrupted by singing another unknown verse of the song,most of her friends were confused that they did not heard this part of the song they listen kaguya sings

Go round, come round, come round, O distant time

Come round, call back my heart

Come round, call back my heart

Birds, bugs, beasts, grass, trees, flowers

Teach me how to feel

If I hear that you pine for me, I will return to you

After that ,kaguya suddenly have tears from her eyes,concerned they ask why is she crying ,she reply" i don't know",her friends says "she is weird ! ahahahha!" and his friends and kaguya also laughed. Meanwhile , kaguya's father went harvest bamboo, tons of gold and beautiful clothes sprouted from the bamboo suprising him, he thinks "this must be the gift of heaven !?""Then i must use this gold to build her a mansion in the palace" **(not actually in the palace it is still near the palace).** (Unknown to the bamboo cutter these gold and clothes are from naruto.)

Three months later,kaguya is coming back to her home ,were surprised her parents were waiting for her with her and their belongings."Are we going somewhere,otou-san..okaa-san?"she asked. "Hai"they said,they tell her to go to the palace with them. In the palace ,kaguya were surprised at the mansion before her,she get excited and run around and accidentally tripped on the governess sagami",she said sorry to sagami and asks"father and mother can i go swimming in the pond?",the governess tells her "absolutely not,because a noble princess do not do such things","Huh?" kaguya were confused,her father explained he hire the lady to teach her the ways of a noble training,sagami told kaguya that" a noble do not run,play,laugh,and show their emotions".Kaguya argues "why not? life should be full of laughter and struggle".After heard what kaguya said,sagami decided to let it be,eventually kaguya will get in her senses.

After almost completing her training,miyatsuko decided to call Lord Akita to be her ''name father'',Akita were granted a tour around the mansion,he saw kaguya playing with a cat,his heart warm at a thought"I'm glad that some princess were able to have have fun".He smiles at kaguya,miyatsuko wonder why akita were standing and shocked that kaguya is there,he quickly tells kaguya to get ready,then kaguya hurriedly rush off to her apologizes"Im sorry,im truly ashamed but please to not be offended, she is still young".Akita laughs and waves off his apology and said that"Hahaha,its fine im glad that someone like her were able to show her true self this way im able to think of a fine name for her".Miyatsuko were glad that akita were still giving her a fine name.

In the main hall there sat akita,miyatsuko and his wife and father asks kaguya to play the "guqin" for akita,while playing akita were amazed by her skills and concluded that her music were quite out of this world because the music made his body tremble like an old fountain that has been bring to he mutters"The shining princess of the supple bamboo that means princess kaguya".Her parents ask"princes kaguya?"as they do not know what that explain"A form as graceful as a slender bamboo and a beauty that shines out from her,Thus i give her a name means "Shining Light" thus i suggest "Princess Kaguya" and Kaguya thinks this is ironic that her name were "Princess kaguya Otsutsuki ".Her parent were excited that akita gave her a truly a fine name then they bows down to akita and thanks with one last glance of kaguya,akita prepare a carriage and leaves to the palace.

After a while,Miyatsuko holds a celebration in commemoration of Kaguya's naming. At the celebration, Kaguya overhears partygoers ridiculing her father's attempts to turn a peasant girl into a noble through money. Kaguya flees the capital in despair and runs back to the mountains, seeking her friends, but discovers that they have all moved away. Kaguya passes out in the snow and awakens back at the discovered that she have grown again about 16 years old, her hair long straight black hair that glistens in the moonlight reached to her shoulders, her skin were pure white as snow(not that kind of white from orochimaru and kaguya it has more colour),plump red lips,her face were perfect no scar or pimples,Her body were grown in a voluptuous figure with C-cup breasts,she wears a pink kimono with red flowers and a red and green but very beautiful,her incredible beauty were a sight to behold it is able to tempt a god if saw her,and most of the teenage girls and aged between 20 to 35 woman would be jealous of her beauty.

* * *

After rumours of her incredible beauty reached the highest born nobles,akita were asked in an audience to the princes and asked him to describe kaguya,they were suprised that she is born from a bamboo and they feel lust(and some in love)after he describe her plan that tomorrow they go visit kaguya's mansion and ask for her hand in the mansion,the princes greeted miyatsuko and ask him for permission for his daughter's hand in marriage and ask him to give kaguya their love letter written by them in hopes of securing a chance of winning kaguya's that,miyatsuko excused himself and go to kaguya's room and give her the love letters and ask her who would she choose to marry and tell her that "you would not choose wrong if you chooses one of them,with them oh! how happy you will be",kaguya mutter "Happy..",she decided that she will not marry them,her father argues"why not? if you were with those men your happiness would be secured",kaguya tells her father"i will not be in a loveless marriage with someone who i never seen and met i bet they want to marry me is to get into my pants",Then her father decides to let her see the princes and said"maybe if you see them,you would be in love in first sight because i saw one of them were devoted to you,would you give this a chance kaguya?".kaguya nods and say"very well i will give it a try".Then they're off to the main hall waiting for the princes to come,and saw sagami were also there ,kaguya were sitting behind the bamboo veil to prevent the princes from getting malicious and naughty ideas.

The five princes introduced themselves and kaguya did the same,The first prince said his feelings he wrote in his letter are true and said"if it pass if you become my wife ,my joy would be as if i have found a " _Jeweled Branch from a Tree of the Mythical Island Of Mount Hōrai From China/Japan_ " with silver roots,gold trunks and pearls for fruit,to me you are an unattainable treasure as that" **( the Jeweled Branch of Mount Horai maybe at japan or china there is myth about the island is from there)** ,Then the second prince said"If you became my wife i would worship you day and night with my head on the ground as i would as " _The_ _Stone Begging Bowl of Lord Buddha Himself from India/Nepal_ " **(there are myths of the begging bowl of lord buddha from india and nepal).** The third prince ask the second prince "You would treat the princess a piece of cold stone?",Then the third prince said "Princess kaguya to me you are as a " _Legendary Robe Of Fire-Rat Fur Of China_ ",Put in the flames ,all impurities were burn away but it is no consumed by the fire ,it merely glistens all the brighter,to me you are as pure as this legendary treasure of China",The fourth prince were disgusted and said "You compare princess kaguya to a rat-skin?!","To me Princess Kaguya you are a jewel that glisten more radiantly than " _The Five-Colored Jewel From The Dragon's Neck_ "!",Finally the fifth prince lovingly said "To me,princess kaguya you are like "The Cowry Shell Born From The Swallows" that the swallows warms as a treasure and a charm for safe birth",Princess Kaguya mutters "A treasure...",The fourth prince laughs and insults the fifth prince by saying" The cowry shell is a treasure? hahahah it is to laugh !", the fifth stammers and argue back " well , a dragon's neck stinks",The fourth prince correct the fifth prince by saying "its the jewel on the dragon's neck you fool !".To prevent them from killing each other,kaguya plays a beautiful melody to calm them down attracting butterflies and brightens up the hall ,the princes were amazed and mutters"what a beautiful melody",then kaguya said"i am grateful for these sentiments toward someone you have neither met or seen,i ask...that you bring me..these rare treasures that you speak of,and how you treasure me",after hearding her her words the princes were shocked and mouths agape and sagami were rendered speechless with mouths agape and her father were surprised that kaguya would propose such a thing and fears that the princes would attack kaguya for making a impossible kaguya continues"Then i would be able to feel clearly in my heart,prince 1 bring me the " _Jeweled Branch of Mount Horai"_ ,prince 2 the " _Lord Buddha's Stone Begging Bowl",_ prince 3 bring me a " _Robe Of Fire-Rat Fur"_ ,prince 4 the " _Five-Colored Jewel From the Dragon's Neck"_ ,and finally prince 5 bring me the " _Swallow's Cowry Shell"._ The princes reponses were " 1: ''gasp'' ,2:" _But...but..",_ 3: "What?!", 4: "Oh..No!", 5: "Impossible !".

Then her father steps in and try to reason with kaguya and said "No,no,no,no...Princess Kaguya these item may not even exist! They were only figures of speech!" he Kaguya responded "Yes, you have all compared me to these very rare i can obtain one of them, i will happily become that gentleman's _"_ treasure" " she says calmly (and happily inside) .After that the five princes said thank you to miyatsuko and kaguya and silently leaves and ponders and obviliously ignoring miyatsuko excuse of kaguya do not know nothing about the world in hopes trying to reason with the princes not to be angry at kaguya,the princes mind were empty only thinking about kaguya possible appearance (they did no hear miyatsuko words) and said : prince 5 "she must be beautiful,her voice...her music...".prince 4 :"Indeed ! that melody was quite out of this world".prince 3 " But to set us on these impossible tasks.".prince 1:"out of the question!" and prince 2 said "she is truly an unattainable treasure".Then they leave for the palace in a carriage.

After weeks,sagami decide that kaguya have complete her training and leaves the leaving,miyatsuko are trying to have her stay,and sagami said "there is nothing more i can do"while bowing down,but miyatsuko tells her not to bow and said "yes ,but surely...Next time the princess will ...".sagami waves her head and said " there will be no next time..i will take my leave of you".miyatsuko only words were " but.." sagami with one last bow and she leaves the mansion.

* * *

Three years went by,kaguya grown more beautiful than ever before, her hair longer and flows down her back,her skin were a little bit pale pink,her face were even beautiful and her eyes were as black as onyx that shines,her figure is like a goddess, even if she wear a simple white kimono and a pink with flower decoration sash that hugged her figure,she is a little taller still have remained her true personality like happiness and is rare for her to show that because she act cold and calmness most of the have grown her own minature garden and when she lie down she can see her old house with mountains and her bamboo grove.

Miyatsuko quickly came and tells kaguya that the first prince have bring the "Jeweled Branch Of Horai".In the main hall,kaguya sat behind her bamboo veil,and observe the jeweled branch before her she thinks" Impossible how could he found it? it should be impossible because mount horai were very dangerous because there lived some of the very poisonous and dangerous plants and animals in the world,even if he survived the animals and plants,the soil should kill him because only someone of divine blood or immortals can survive it,and the jeweled branch curses those who is ,she knew that the prince is lying,so to prove it is not a fake she tells him how did he get the jeweled story of his quest for the jeweled branch were fake,suddenly the is a commotion outside,miyatsuko go outside and the intruder demands that kaguya pay the jeweled branch they made for the prince as he promised to pay them prince were found out and has been disgraced he quickly picks up the jewel branch can leaves the mansion in a flash.(not literally) Then,kaguya laughs at the prince misfortune and tells her father to reward the intruder well.

After a while,the third prince came with the "fire-rat robe",first he showed kaguya and her father the robe and her father were in awe that the fire-rat robe is so ,the prince said that"The world have never seen such an expensive engagement gift".Then kaguya ask the prince "is the robe real or fake?",the prince answers "yes it is real, and the robe will not burn away",kaguya tells the prince to burn it,the prince said that "the robe will only burn the impurities away and i did not see any impurities that i and you had",the prince smirks that he won but were crushed because kaguya tell him to burn the robe because she have impurity on her doubts,and prince relented and sighs and said"very well",then he gave the robe to the servant and order him to put the robe on fire,after 3 minutes the robe did not burn and the prince tells kaguya to see the robe is still not burning and hastily tells the servant to pick up the robe,kaguya sensed his haste and nervousness tells the servant to burn the robe one more time and the robe were absorbed by the fire then glistering light came out off the fire and tells that the robe did not burn but were proved wrong because the robe exploded,and the prince quickly trying to retrieve the robe but were burned,and the robe fall to the ground and the fire burned the robe into ashes,and the prince were depressed that his fortune were burning and enraged that kaguya make him burn his fortune,then he stormed off the mansion .Kaguya and her friend laughs at the prince gifting her a fake,and kaguya said "maybe thats what i am to them a fake jeweled branch and the robe of fire-rat skin that burns",her friend realized her sadness about the princes dishonesty and said "well both of those objects were very expensive,but never fear because the fourth prince were set to the sea in search for the jewel hanging from the dragon's neck,having a warrior spirit is a good thing no?" kaguya nods and were surprised that a prince would waste his time just doing that for her,and consider marry him if he actually succeeded getting the jewel from the dragon's neck.

In the sea,searching for the dragon,the fourth prince encountered a great storm this is the sign that the dragon will come to face him,so he in armour and with my sword and said "Come At me Dragon!".In the sky there is a giant above the clouds and the dragon show itself in its horrifying image,when looking at the dragon for the first time,fear and despair surged through me and he ran and saw another dragon swimming towards me,then him in fear begs the dragon "please forgive me my lord!",then the dragon said "Very well,i will forgive you but in your insolence and pride i will curse you with misfortune and cowardice !" and in the flash he is that the prince were not heard of ever the final prince lost his life attempting to get the cowry kaguya heard of his death,she fell in the garden ,kaguya silently observe her surrounding in silence,then kaguy suddenly let loose on her emotions and in anger she pick up a scythe and cut and slash the flowers and grass around her,her moter came and asked"whats wrong?",kaguya replied "This garden!it's a fake!" then she rips off the decoration she put and the soil/plants while mutter "Fake!" and screamed "All of it, is all a fake and so am i!"she cried,then her mother distress and stopped kaguya from destroying her garden and sad that kaguya said that "she was fake",kaguya mumble "its my fault that i made everyone miserable",her mother trying to soothe her said "it's not your not",Then kaguya interrupts "its my fault,because i am i fake!"her mother muttered "Princess...",then kaguya continued "i never dreamed things would turn out like this!" then kaguya cried and leans on her mother,her mother mutters to kaguya "Of course not...but it is not your fault" while hugging moon and its inhabitants and naruto sensed kaguya distress decide to observe kaguya why see is so distress by using the full moon to lovingly gaze at her and in their surprise, kaguya grows up very fast into a beautiful woman and admire at her beauty,and decide to watch her in the next moon.

Eventually, the Emperor takes notice of her. Taken with her beauty,and upon falling in love with her,asked kaguya to marry him, Although he was not subjected to the impossible trials that had thwarted the princes, Kaguya rejected his request for marriage as well, telling him that she was not of his country and thus could not go to the palace with him. She stayed in contact with the Emperor, but continued to rebuff his requests and marriage and tired of waiting for kaguya ,he makes advances toward her while she is playing her guqin and she gasped in surprise and fear,she tell the emperor that"I will NEVER be yours".the emperor said "You must be if i wish it, and after all, no woman is not unhappy when i do this" then he tells his servant to prepare the carriage and bring kaguya and himself to the palace while revolting her and almost raped kaguya. Luckliy,Kaguya suddenly remember some of her jutsu,then demonstrates the ability to disappear at will like a ghost, surprising the that he has been too forward and impatient,the emperor apologizes to kaguya "I'm sorry princess kaguya,i truly regret that i have been ravaging you my lust and love for you is hard to contain,im sorry ,i will take my leave and i promise you that i will not touch you again, finally the emperor takes his leave.

After that,kaguya fell to her knees and cries and feels that she has been defiled in the worse way possible,when the full moon is up,she looks up and prays for the moon to save her and the moon's power to make herself pure night,kaguya would gaze at the moon and her were filled with her adoptive parents worried greatly and questioned her what is wrong, and kaguya reveals to her parents that she originally came from the Moon. Once a resident of the Moon, she broke its laws, hoping to be exiled to Earth, so that she could experience mortal life. When the Emperor made his advances, she silently begged the Moon to save her. Having heard her prayer, the Moon and its inhabitans will reclaim her during the next full moon. Kaguya confesses her mortal attachment to Earth and her reluctance to after hearing what kaguya said ,he decided when the moon come to reclaim her ,he would bring her and her mortal attachments to the moon which means her father and mother ,her mansion and her friends,so that kaguya will not be comsumed and corrupted by her negative emotion like her darker older-self.( _kaguya also count as naruto's daughter because he used his otsutsuki blood and charkra in his ritual to revive kaguya,Kaguya have become evil is because she is corrupted by the divine tree,its power were so great it is able to tempt kaguya desire to end wars and eventually turns her into a power hungry monster_ ).

Now kaguya realize that she have to leave,she finally remember the true reason she is sent be here and strangely in this land,she always knew the song she sang when she is young,her mother realized what song she is talking about to confirm this she asked "is the song lyrics is Birds,Bugs,Beasts...",kaguya replied " that's right,i was born to truly live! just like the birds and the beasts,instead i am throwing tantrums about belonging to someone,...ignoring your wishes...,and fooling myself with fake meadows and mountains ! But now that i have finally remembered when i have to leave and why i wanted to be sent down to this place but now its to late !" then she cries,her mother hugged her then put kaguya to her father do not want to accept this,he tells his general to build a fortress to prevent kaguya from leaving ,he knows it is inevitable and futile but determined that with a thought "u will not know if you try",and for the sake of his daughter he would sacrifice himself to prevent kaguya to be taken away from her to miyatsuko,naruto is reading his mind the whole time and smiles with a thought popped in his mind "I'm glad kaguya have such a caring and loving family who is willing to sacrifice themselves to protect her".This is the proof that kaguya's parents pure and are worthy to live amomgst the celestials and with him.

In the next morning,kaguya and her mother is at the back of the mansion and heard of the commotion her father is making,kaguya with her guqin on her lap blankly glance at the wall,her mother decide to release kaguya's stress by saying" let's sing to keep or spirits up" and takes a yarn and let kaguya spin it while singing the song together:

Round, round, go round, Waterwheel, go round

Go round, and call Mr. Sun

Go round, and call Mr. Sun

Birds, bugs, beasts, grass, trees, flowers

Bring spring and summer, fall and winter

Bring spring and summer, fall and winter

Round, round, go round, Waterwheel, go round

Go round, and call Mr. Sun

Go round, and call Mr. Sun

Birds, bugs, beasts, grass, trees, flowers

Bring Spring and Summer, Fall and Winter

Bring Spring and Summer, Fall and Winter

Birds, bugs, beasts, grass, trees, flowers

Her mother thought the song ended and surprised at kaguya still singing an another verse of the song,and kaguya plays her guqin while singing:

Go round, come round, come round, O distant time

Come round, call back my heart

Come round, call back my heart

Birds, bugs, beasts, grass, trees, flowers

Teach me how to feel

If I hear that you pine for me, I will return to you.

When the song ended kaguya suddenly have tears falling from her eyes,her mother asked her while she is wiping her tears "There's another verse of that song?".Kaguya nodded and said "Long ago,someone who'd come back here used to sing it on the moon".her mother gasped and kaguya continues"When you put on the robes of the moon,you lose all memory of this place(Earth),all the grief,sadness,compassion and your attachment on this place are when she sang that song,tears would come to her eyes(while having a flashback of that someone).And for some reason,that magic took my heart now i understand exactly how she why i yearned for here,and broke the rules and maybe why i was sent down here",her mother stared at her concerned at mutter "Princess..",then kaguya continues "She wanted to come back here,I'm sure of it !",then her mother mutters "If i hear that you pine for me...,i will return to you...,If you truly waiting for me... i will come straight back.". Then kaguya sighs "I want to go home ! Right now !".After that her mother observed her and tells her friend "prepare a carriage,and please do not tell anyone",her friends were confused but agrees to help her.

In the carriage,her mother tell kaguya to enjoy the last moments of this place and she did as she go running around the forest,swimming in the lake,eating and tasting the food she never eaten before and finally plays around with the other children as she never experienced the last moments of her childhood. Satisfied ,she go back to the mansion and wait for her inevitable fate of leaving and severing her earthly attachment of her loved ones then return to the moon.

On the night of the full moon,the soldiers are readying their arrows ,warriors are readying their weapons ,the staffs of the mansion were prepared to protect the princess from outside and inside,and kaguya's friend were at kaguya's room outside as a final defense,inside the room is kaguya and her suddenly,the moon glowed brighter than before and then an embassy of "Heavenly/Celestial Beings" arrived at the door of the miyatsuko's soldiers shot their arrows at the incoming beings but the arrows were transformed into flowers,the beings were not offended by their attack because they understand their need to protect their ,to avoid injuries they send little spirits that can make things levitate and make people sleep,then they made every guard,soldiers,staffs and warriors they passed sleep soundly then they found kaguya and her parents,and made kaguya into a statis-like state and make her levitate to the beings before her with her parents behind her,then the High celestial present her the ''Robe Of The Moon",kaguya went out to reach out for the robe but stopped when she heard the song again :

Round, round, go round, Waterwheel, go round

Go round, and call Mr. Sun

Go round, and call Mr. Sun

Birds, Bugs, Beasts, Grass, Trees, Flowers

Flowers, Bear fruit, and die

Be born, grow up, and die

Still the wind blows, the rain falls

The waterwheel goes round

Lifetimes come and go in turn,

Lifetimes come and go in turn.

While her friends sing the song,her parents calls for her name over and over and cries,Then kaguya after hearing the song the word "Lifetimes come and go in turn" and realize that her family is more important and she will not wait anther lifetime to see them, after that she finally heard her parents call for her,she snaps out of her statis surprising naruto and the heavenly beings.(Naruto is considered a god by the inhabitants the moon and so he must be here).Then kaguya tells the being"Wait ! please wait ...Once i don on this robe i will forget everything about this place,Please give me a little more time,please grant me the last moments with my family. Kaguya looks at her parents and in tears run toward hugged her parents and her parents ask the beings "Please take us with kaguya i beg you ! i do not want to lose my baby,when i discovered we cant have children i am very depressed,when we discovered kaguya as a baby in the bamboo stalk i felt that the void in my heart has been vanished,the moment she is a baby in my palms i cherish her with all the love a parents can provide,please i humbly request you that please let us stay with kaguya i beg you please do not split us apart ! we truly love her !"

Naruto and celestials were looking at kaguya's parents and see if they lie or not,in their surprise their love for kaguya are transended to a new level,then they smile because they're happy such parents exists,naruto thinks "maybe if kaguya live with her parents and friends on the moon,kaguya will not feed negative emotion and maybe show her true-self"then he decided to let kaguya's parents and friends live in the discuss it with the High celestial and agree that they shall live in the moon because they are one of the most pure humans in the earth,and decide to let them live in the moon to preserve their pureness.

Naruto and the High Celestial said **" _Very well,i shall grant your wish to live with kaguya,it is rare to see parents care about their adopted child so much with love and to make kaguya and you happy i allow you to live on the moon as an immortal,once you are at the moon your bodies will de-age into your 20s_** _"._ Then in a bright light kaguya and her parents and her friends were unconcious ,then the celestial beings use their energy to lift the mansion into the sky and send it to the "City Of The Moon".

Then they woke up,miyatsuko look like a hadsome model in his 20s ,he have smooth black hair,blue eyes that is blue as the sky,muscular tan body with 6-pack,strong pecs and wears a stylish kimono and sometimes a tuxedo,he is surprised about his appearance and more shockingly at his wife she looks like a beautiful goddess with flowing black hair,brown eyes,d-cup breast,smooth stomach without fat ** _,_** with soft white skin she wears a orange kimono with sakura flowers with a black she woke up she is shocked about her appearance and feels that her husband is admiring her and when she looks at miyatsuko she blushes when she saw his fit body and handsome face,and miyatsuko also blushes when look at his wife full appearance.

Miyatsuko asked" Hana is that you? wow you look so beautiful !",he blushes when he said that,Hana is flustered at miyatsuko comment and said "you don't look so bad as well miyatsuko,and you look so handsome and thank you for your comment !"Then its miyatsuko turn to blush,then when they look in each other eyes they stared each other lovingly then they remebered about kaguya and shouted"Kaguya !...Kaguya where are you?!"

Then naruto appeared with kaguya and when they turned to look at kaguya she look even more beautiful her appearance is the same the only changes ,and her breast chaged into D-cup,lips red as the rose,hair black as night glimmering in the light reached to her knees and she wore a white royal kimono with red collar and a black sash,more shockingly is her eyes and the head her eyes make her look like she is blind and her forehead has a distictive slit and she have horn protusion from her head that makes her look like a asked "kaguya is that you?",kaguya nodded then in tear they hugs kaguya in all their might and kaguya smiles at the affection her parents is giving introduced himself to kaguya parents and said that it is him who let them go with kaguya,then they bow down to naruto but naruto have none of that and said "A thank you is more than enough"he smiles at the family before that,Kaguya explained her past life as Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki,she told them of her evil deeds and about the shinju and about everything about the ninja world she have also told them she is killed by naruto and been revived herself to her good natured explaining everything,kaguya bows down and cries and said to her parents" Would you love me if i did those such things?! would you love me if i did kill millions of people including my sons? would you still love me for what i have been in the past?!"she fell to their knees and parent were lost for words for heir daughter is a primordial goddess that have been corrupted by their divine tree and have been amassing armies to take over the world and cause the world to be eyes softened and lovingly took her hand and said "Foolish daughter,why would you think we would not love you after what you did,sure you did a lot of bad deeds but we can see that you are trying to repent of what you have just done,no matter what you are and always be our daughter ! we will be proud of whatever descision you will make and we will support it no matter what ! we will love you for enternity till the end of time ! Remember that,you are our most precious daughter and we will always watch over you"after hearing what her parents said,kaguya is shocked and relived at her parents and glad that her parents did not hate her,even if she did all those bad things they will always be on my side,then tears falls from her eyes an said"Thank you ! poppa ! momma !".Naruto while looking at the scene,he is glad that kaguya is lucky to have such good parents.

Then naruto ask the family"kaguya's parents can you let kaguya have adventures with me on earth?do not fret u can still see her with this mystical mirror that can let you see anything so that you will not feel alone".Kaguya looks at her parents silently begging them let her go with naruto to have more adventures,her parents looks at kaguya expression allows kaguya travel with naruto,Finally,kaguya and her parents say good-bye and naruto left them a scroll to learn how to change their appearance since when they're in the moon their charkra network is working.

Then,naruto conjure a portal ,then he and kaguya go to another location on earth to retrieve another member of his family,The name of someone he wanted to find is someone he loves named: **Haku yuki**

* * *

 **Phew took four days to complete this story...**

 **Hope you guys enjoy story is about naruto finding his friends and lover reincarnation.**

 **other jinchurikki**

 **The pairing will have haku in it because i did not see any fic with haku in i decided to create a story like this,about finding their souls and have adventures together.**

 **Remember this is a fanfiction i do not want to hear some reviews that say it is so unrealistic or whatever**

 **Hope like it ! Rate and Review ;D positive one make me smile,while negative ones make me frown :(**

 **Flamers and annoying people please leave now and don't leave a review.**

 **Author Note:Tell me if one of the sentences or word is wrong, i will correct it.**


	3. Gathering the pieces of snow arc part 1

Hello,thanks for reading my story and sorry for the confusion of reading my story and i apologize for that,so i will try my best to make it better for you to read.

The reviews,thanks for helping me to improve my story and the advice not the make the story hard to read

The pairing is still undecided but it is still 3 olympians and 3 shinobis .

This have some League of Legends character in it and it also have a japanese legend in it too.

I also have added some abilities from bleach and the avatar also

All credits is to the creator of the naruto,PJO and LOL

It may have wrong words,wrong grammar

 **Chapter 3**

 **Gathering the pieces of snow arc: part 1**

Gods pov:

 **In japan**

 **In an mystical island invisible to gods and mortal eyes,Outside a Japanese traditional palace with the sun at one side and the moon at the other,everything there balanced with each other like the yin and yang taught by their chinese pantheon sister and sat two powerful primordial deity,they are Izanagi and Izanami the twin representation of life and death,they enjoying the peace by looking at the scenery and away from mortal and divine problems.**

 **Izanagi-He look like he is in his 20's with short black hair,muscular tan skin,coal black eyes and with extremely handsome face with a yellow kimono with black flowers and a magatama necklace, sage staff**

 **Izanami-She looks like she is in her 20's with long white hair,voluptous figure,large breast,forehead with one large violet diamond,purple eyes,pale skin,red lips,short brows to show as a symbol of nobilty wearing pink kimono with white flowers and a magatama necklace and a paper fan**

 **While enjoying the peace they felt a disruption that shake their island to its core,the powerful energy that dwarfs them in every way in million times powerful than them felt like their frantically looked around their surroundings hoping its true that their father is alive.**

 **"Father?" wondered Izanagi and Izanami. Hoping their father is are using their powers to sense their father presence and found him at an unknown mansion near the grandson of Amaterasu palace and suddenly concerned for his father safety he tried to sense him again and is surprised that he felt an potent and ancient unknown divine power disapearing to the moon.**

 **"Hmmm who is that? it felt like Tsukiyomi yet different somehow..." said Izanagi**

 **"Yes i agree it felt like the power of the moon and i never felt this kind of power from the other lunar deities from the other pantheons" replied Izanami**

 **"I wonder...maybe father have created a new lunar deity? after all we felt his energy not too long ago."asks Izanami**

 **"perhaps...perhaps...but why father is creating a new lunar deity? i wonder for what plans he is planning for us"replied Izanagi**

 **"Maybe he is trying to tell us something? if it is i wonder what. ..i hope it will not doom us and our people"answered Izanami**

 **"Then i hope that we will survive whatever coming to us, i wonder is it because our father is dissapointed at our brother and sister sins for perverting the world and the destruction of nature?"said Izanagi. Izanagi does not know how right he is**

 **"if it comes to that we shall take japan to the skies and be protected by and absotule defense,it can defend from anyting the more they attack on the shield the more powerful the shield gets" declared Izanami**

 **"yes we will not stand by and do nothing,we will not suffer the foolishness of our greek brothers and sisters,and it seemed that our chinese brother and sister have the same idea as i am able to sense that they are building a protective shield around china."Agreed Izanagi**

 **"Maybe we join china and japan together to increase our efforts to protect out children and people?" asked Izanami**

 **"yes that is a good idea,then we shall send Susanoo'o as our representative to china in three days time.." agreed and declared Izanagi**

 **After conversing their conversation,they called a meeting for all japanese gods, yokai,demons,yurei and humans**

 **Humans-( _yes they knew that gods exist,but did not pry in their bussiness and they treat all animals,demons(good and evil),ghosts,yokai and nature with respect,when they are in trouble they prays to the gods to save them and their prayers always been the death of a loved one because they knew that they must not disturb the cycle of life and death, if they try to ressurect their loved ones,their loved ones become a creature twisted beyond their comprehension and that is why they must let go their loved ones after all they will meet again in the afterlife)_**

 **Yokai-(some of them is good and are helpful and kind to gods and mortals alike)**

 **demons-( _they become evil because they are corrupted by the hatred from mortals outside japan,in this story demons are guardians of the land of japan,they defends japan from outsiders who tries to steal their secrets,and thus slowly the hate emitting from mortals corrupted them,they can be purified by having their chinese half (humans from china)using water to calm and cleanse their corrupted souls because water is the element of change)_**

 **Gods(japanese)-( _Most of them is kind and always helpful to humans,yokai,yurei and demons mortals send their prayers to them,they always tried their best to answer to them as they like to see people happy,they always care their island's nature and cleanliness and that is why japan is one of the most cleanest land in the world)_**

 ** _Yurei-(They are one of the most species that have a tragic ending and fates,they usually bind themselves to their decendants houses to protect them from suffering the same fate they have suffered,most mortals usually are grateful and thanks them for protecting them and always give the first offering when they eat,and build a shrine for them to live and watch over the next are honored in their descendants houses)_**

 **These 5 species always work together in peace even though they are seperated and being seperated from china( _and yes china and japan used to be one,when fuxi and nuwa and izanagi and izanami were finding their territory,they wanted to rule the whole nation together but sadly it did not work out because the population is too much for the nation to hold and in verge on sinking,so to prevent this nuwa and izanami devise a plan to solve their problem and decided to split the nation into two and they are called japan and china,izanagi and izanami ruled japan and fuxi and nuwa ruled china)_**

All pov:

In the meeting in mount fuji the 5 species calmly sat at their respective places and waiting for their lord and lady of creation and the creators of japan, izanagi and the 5 species is in a meeting, it means a "great change is upon the world","the end of the world","the apocalypse","the cycle of life and death is broken","the destroyer of worlds revived","the child of the prophecy","the awakening of the father of all"and when "the great unification of china and japan" occurs.

When Izanagi and his wife arrived everyone bows before them,and they sat at their simple thrones made of black and white marbles that represents "life and death","good and evil","black and white","push and pull" and "yin and yang"

 **"Thank you for coming to this meeting my friends and children,the meeting is about our father awakening,i have a feeling that he is not pleased at the actions of mortals and our brothers and sisters outside the land of japan and china" said Izanagi**

 **"Me and my husband feels that the rulers our sister nation(Japan is brother nation and china is sister nation) is preparing to build a shield to protect themselves from our father attacks"said Izanami**

 **"Meanwhile i will also begin building an absolute shield to protect ourselves and ionia too,and i want someone to go to china to tell their ruler that it is time that japan and china become one once more"declared Izanami**

 **"The reason why i want japan and china to become one again and ionia will be the glue to stick us together forevermore is because i fear our shield would be not enough to protect us all and i feel china also feel the same way,so i suggest that our nation will become whole once again to protect from our future enemies and from our foolish brothers and sisters."said Izanagi**

 **Ionia-( _Ionia is one of the most mystical and naturally beautiful island in the world and also the core of japan and china mix inhabitants hate conflict and they usually stay away from politics,the outside world and worldly problems they rather seek peace and spiritual enlightment of anykind by working in harmony to find one's life mystical questions such as "why are we_** ** _born?","why do we exist?","who and what are we?"... have many unique inhabitants such as a yordles,fairies,demons and rarely celestials,They have many unique and deadly in the world such as martial arts,kenjutsu,secret technique,spells,weapons and also houses many skilled warriors in ionia full with unique skills fit in their field of fighting)_**

 **"i need some volunteers to go to china as our representative who wants to go?"asked Izanagi and Izanami together**

6 hands raised up and it is Tozi,Amaterasu,Tsukiyomi,Susanoo'o,Inari and Shinigami for unknown and Izanami were surprised that the other 4 beings is not going to china and realize that they have no experience on the outside world and they fear the unexpected threat lying ahead so they are not willing to they happy that Susanoo'o would actually go to china.

 **"Very well,Susanoo'o,Tozi,Amaterasu and Tsuiyomi will go to china as our representative and Inari and Shinigami will go with them as their guards in case of enemy attack or our sister nation traps."said a happy Izanagi**

 ** _"_ Thank you my lord for letting us all go to visit china,i hope that our mission is a success."said Susanoo'o**

 **"We wish you good luck my children"said Izanami and Izanagi**

 **"Thanks !"Chorused shinigami,tozi,susanoo'o,amaterasu and tsukiyomi**

 **Then the 6 deities set out to travel to their sister nation known as china...and meeting surprisingly new best friends.**

* * *

 ** _END_**

 ** _i hope you like that story arc part 1_**

 ** _all those who did not understand what is about this story you may PM me._**

 ** _Remember this story have a mix of naruto,PJO,avatar,LOL and bleach_**

 ** _When giving me a review please don't give me too harsh as a review_**

 ** _Remember this is "FICTION"it has nothing to do with your religion as this is just a "FAN-Fiction"_**

 ** _Please no flamers review_**

 ** _THX ^^_**


End file.
